Neko Love
by akatsukigothiccat
Summary: Akaito is a neko and Kaito takes care of him. Akaito wants Kaito, but Kaito thinks he just needs a mate since all he ever sees is him. So Akaito is trying to make Kaito believe how much he actually loves him. I dedicate my first fanfiction (and lemon) to my favorite couple, Akaito x Kaito! So I hope you enjoy!


Akaito stretched on the couch, lazily scratching his stomach. His tail flicking impatiently, waiting for his adorable, blue-haired owner to come home. He sighed and grumbled,"Where the hell is his sweet ass?" The neko sighed again and decided to switch on the TV to distract him while he waited.

God he was so bored...

Not to long after, Kaito pulled into the driveway. "What a tiring day..." the bluenette yawned as he switched off his car and smiled, "I'm so glad to be home!" Once he got out, he went to the trunk of his car and pulled out the groceries he had gotten. "Heh heh, I'm gonna be eating aisu tonight~," he sang out, making his way to his front door. He knocked, unable to open it due to all of the bags he was carrying. "Akai-kun, it's me!" He called, hoping Akaito would hear him.

Akaito bolted upright as soon as he heard his caretakers voice. "I'm coming," He called back. Akaito smirked, now he didn't have to be bored anymore.

Kaito was struggling with the bags when Akaito finally opened the door. Akaito chuckled, "Here, let me help." The red-haired neko took most of the bags and brought them inside the house. "Thank you, Akai-kun~" Kaito chirped happily, following Akaito and setting the rest of the bags down on the table. Akaito frowned "What's with all the ice-cream?" Kaito gasped in shock, "What do you mean?! You can never have enough aisu! Oh and I got some habanero peppers for you, since you like them so much." Akaito rolled his eyes at Kaito, if you asked him four tubs of ice-cream was way too much. As soon as he heard habanero though, he perked up, "Heh thank you Kaito, I think you should be rewarded." Kaito was leaned over the counter trying to reach something when Akaito came behind him. The neko put both of his arms on each side of Kaito so the bluenette couldn't escape. "Eh? What did you say Aka-," He leaned back up and felt Akaito against his body. "A-Akai-kun? W-What are y-you doing?" Kaito was getting slightly nervous of how close Akaito was. He knew how the neko could be sometimes, and he really hoped tonight wasn't one of these nights where he was in "the mood." That would mean Kaito would have to take refuge in his room until Akaito got over his...problem.

"I'm rewarding you for being so nice." Akaito whispered in Kaito's ear, which made the bluenette shiver and blush lightly. "D-Don't do t-that to my ear-nnnnnnnnnnn," Kaito moaned quietly as Akaito gave him kisses on the back of his neck. "P-Please Akaito. Don't d-do this-ah tonight. I still haven't even-ahn m-made dinner yet." Kaito shuddered as the slightly taller male continued to leave gentle kisses around his neck. Kaito really wished his neck wasn't so sensitive."Fine," Akaito stopped and went over to sit back on the couch as he watched a flustered Kaito work in the kitchen, he smirked. Doesn't mean he wouldn't try to do it later though.

Akaito finally took his attention away from Kaito and sighed, every time he tried to persuade Kaito to get in bed with him he was always rejected. This usually meant Kaito locking himself in his room and not coming out or something similar to that. 'Kaito should know how much I actually care for him,' Akaito thought. 'I want to **show** him how much I love him' Akaito had been in love with Kaito for a while. Kaito was the one that brought him in, Kaito was the one that had cared for him all this time, and because of this, Kaito was the only person Akaito has ever been romantically serious about. 'We've been together for so long, why can't he understand?,' Akaito thought with his ears flat against his head, contemplating. 'We're practically a couple already! We live together and everything!'

"Akai-kun, the food is ready!" Kaito announced as he set out everything on the table. Akaito broke his train of thought and went over to the table. His eyes widened, "Is that fish?" he asked, hoping to be right."Yeah, salmon to be in fact! I know how much you like fish and it was on sale, so I bought it!" Kaito smiled happily at him. Akaito suddenly walked over to Kaito and lifted up his chin. "E-Eh? W-What is i-it, Aka-" Kaito didn't get to finish his sentence as Akaito pressed his lips firmly against his. Then Akaito pulled away and smirked, "Thank you, honey~" Then walked back to the table like nothing happened. Kaito's face was flushed red, "Y-You k-k-kissed me on the l-lips! O-On t-the lips!" Kaito stuttered, disbelievingly and put his fingers against lips. Akaito laughed, "Wow, I didn't think you'd get so red from a kiss." 'I can do other things besides kiss you, you know' Akaito stopped his thought right there. He really shouldn't think about naughty things right now, as much as he'd like act on them. Kaito made his way to a chair and started shoving food in his mouth with a noticeable blush still on his face. Akaito looked up and chuckled, 'Man this guy is entertaining,' and he started to eat as well.

Once they both were done, after Kaito eating almost a whole tub of ice-cream when he was done with his dinner which Akaito just shook his head at, Kaito looked at Akaito nervously. "U-Ummm, Akai-kun?" Akaito looked up, "Yeah?" he asked.

"I-I've kinda wanted to talk to you about something for a while..."

"What is it?"

"Well, um, how do I put this..." Kaito thought for a moment with his finger gently tapping his chin. "Well, I was thinking... what would you think if I brought you a mate? I know you have been probably wanting one since you have been uh..." Kaito blushed, "doing things to me lately and I'm the only one here to do that with so..."

Akaito's eyes narrowed and he lowered his head. "You think I only do those things to you because your just the only person here?" Akaito sounded rather angry and it surprised Kaito a bit. "I don't want anyone else, I want you. I love you Kaito. I've loved you from the start and I was hoping you would notice my feelings, but I guess not." Akaito's hair was covering his face, so Kaito couldn't see his expression.

Kaito's eyes were wide, but he shook off the surprise and said. "Akaito... you aren't messing with me are you?" he laughed nervously.

When Kaito asked this and then laughed **that** made Akaito snap. How dare he think he was joking about something so serious! Akaito quickly got up from his chair, letting it topple over and scare Kaito in the process, as he ran to him and kissed him forcefully. Kaito placed his hands against Akaito's chest and tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge and just pressed harder into the kiss. Akaito gently swiped his tongue over Kaito's lips. Kaito opened his mouth in surprise because Akaito's tongue had a bit of a rough feeling. Lucky for Akaito, this gave the entrance he wanted, which he gladly took advantage of. His tongue explored Kaito's mouth and man, did he taste sweet. I guess all the ice-cream he had eaten wasn't such a bad thing after all. Akaito played with Kaito's tongue and after a lot of hesitation, Kaito shyly played back. Kaito gripped Akaito's shirt moaning softly into his mouth. Akaito pulled away with a string of saliva connecting both of their mouths, which broke off after a few seconds. Kaito's face was flushed pink as he stared at Akaito with half-lidded eyes, a little drool coming from the corner of his mouth as he was panting slightly. The sight made Akaito want to jump him and he really almost did. It took all of him not to let his instincts take over and do what ever he wanted to poor guy. Especially after all the holding back he had done up until this moment.

"Do you believe me now?" Akaito looked at Kaito, gripping his chair to keep a hold of himself. "I-I do, but," Kaito stuttered and wiped the drool away, "this is wrong..."

"How is it wrong Kaito? Is it because I'm a male?" Akaito asked, a little irritated.

"Not only that, but... you aren't exactly...human." Kaito bit his lip suddenly, regretting what he just and realizing how mean it sounded. He began to speak again, "But I-"

Akaito's eyes widened, he interrupted Kaito before he could speak, "So that's it, huh? That's the reason you can't love me... is because I'm not completely human?" Akaito felt his heart breaking, how could Kaito say something so insensitive? Sure lots rude things have been said at him and he didn't give a fuck but... this was Kaito. The one he was in love with and those words he said... stung like hell. He slowly started to back away, his bangs covering his eyes, "If that's what you think of me then, I'll just leave. You don't have to worry about seeing my face ever ag-"

"Akaito!" Akaito looked up and his eyes widened. Kaito was crying, warm tears falling down his beautiful face. Akaito resisted the urge to run over and comfort him, staying still in one place as he waited for what else Kaito wanted to say to him."Y-You didn't l-let m-me finish..." Kaito hiccuped and tried to get a hold of himself. "I was going to say... that I l-love you too, even if you are all of those things. I'm sorry if I s-sounded insensitive at all...," Kaito paused for a moment, wiping his face of his tears, "Please don't ever say your going to leave me again...," Kaito sniffled, "I-I don't think I could b-bear i-it." After saying that only made him get upset again and he started to sob into his hands.

Akaito was frozen. Kaito actually loved him back? No way... after all this time? He went back to his senses and looked at Kaito and realized he was crying again. He ran to get some tissues and kneeled in front of Kaito, slowly moving his hands away from his face. "Don't cry anymore, geez..." Akaito gently wiped Kaito's face, "I'm not going anywhere so don't worry." Kaito looked at him with tear filled eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Akaito hugged him back, purring softly. Kaito nuzzled Akaito's neck and giggled, "You're purring."

"I know." Akaito simply stated, "You make me happy."

Kaito blushed deeply at this, but said nothing and just nuzzled Akaito more.

Akaito gently picked Kaito up in his arms and carried him to his room.

"Where are we going?" Kaito asked and looked up at Akaito.

"Your room."

"Oh, okay," Kaito buried his face in Akaito's chest, enjoying his warmth.

As soon as Akaito got to Kaito's room, he set Kaito on his bed. "You should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Akaito kissed Kaito's nose and turned to leave. Kaito grabbed Akaito's wrist and shyly mumbled, "Y-You can s-sleep with me i-if you want t-too..." Akaito stared at Kaito disbelievingly and blinked a couple of times, then smirked mischievously. He pushed Kaito down on his bed and hovered over him. "You see Kaito...," he started, "if I do that I won't be able to...keep my hands to myself." Akaito was being serious though, being around Kaito's scent would eventually cause him not to be able to control himself, especially if the bluenette was right beside him. Kaito blushed at what Akaito said then stuttered, "I-I don't mind, s-since i-it's you..." Kaito was completely embarrassed at what he said and buried his face in one of his pillows. Akaito leaned down and whispered , "You sure?" Kaito turned his head and smiled softly as he cupped Akaito's face with both of his hands. "Yes, I-I'm sure. I-I'm j-just n-nervous..." Kaito admitted. Akaito smiled lovingly at him, "I'll go slow, if you don't like it I'll stop." 'Even though I doubt I'll be able to stop very easily...' Akaito thought to himself. "O-Okay." Kaito whispered and smiled lovingly back.

Akaito purred quietly as he leaned down and began to leave kisses on Kaito's neck which made Kaito blush and move his neck to give Akaito more access. Akaito slowly moved his hand under Kaito's shirt, touching his soft, porcelain skin. This made Kaito whimper softly which just urged Akaito on. He moved and helped Kaito take his shirt off and he took his off as well, revealing both their toned bodies.

"Akai-kun... you have scars," Kaito said and gently traced one with his figure. 'Oh wow, he's a more muscular than I am. How?! He doesn't even go outside... I don't think he does at least.' Kaito thought to himself.

"I know, I didn't do the best things when I was out on the streets. I'm glad you found me." Akaito gently kissed Kaito. Kaito smiled and kissed back. The red-head started to play with both of Kaito's nipples. This made Kaito break the kiss as he moaned quietly, closing his eyes. Akaito then started to leave a kissing trail from Kaito's lips, to his neck, shoulder, chin, chest, and stopping when he reached his right nipple. He put the nub in his mouth, being mindful of his fangs. His left hand came to tease the other one. "Mmn, Akai..." Kaito moaned softly, his eyes still closed. Akaito's rough tongue came and teased the nub then he gently bit down. This made Kaito cry out quietly. Akaito's continued this and switched to the other one giving it the same treatment. Once he thought they were both hard enough, Akaito went back up to Kaito's neck and nipped it. Which made Kaito flinch, not expecting it. "Sorry did that hurt?" Akaito asked. Kaito shook his head, "P-Please continue... I-I l-like it." Kaito blushed deeper at his own words and buried his face in his pillow again. Akaito smiled and leaned down to tease Kaito's neck more. He ran his tongue against it and nipped more making Kaito shiver. "Kaito, I have to mark you." Akaito suddenly said. "E-Eh?" Kaito moved his face to looked at Akaito and his now light blush deepened. The way Akaito was looking at him was very, not that he would ever say this out loud, sexy. He'd never seen Akaito with such a lustful look on his face and even worse it was directed towards him. The look made him want to squirm because it had a sort of predatory glint that, Kaito hated to admit, turned him on. He gazed up into his eyes, it was almost like they had turned into a different shade of red he noted. He continued to stare at his eyes, easily getting lost into those pools of deep red. Akaito noticed this and chuckled but then repeated, "Kaito, is it okay if I mark you?"

Kaito broke his trance. "E-Eh? M-Mark? What do you mean?"

"I'm going to have to bite you...," Akaito moved his hand where Kaito's neck and shoulder met, "here."

"W-Won't that hurt?"

"I imagine it would, but I've never marked someone or have been marked myself so I wouldn't know for sure. Marking someone is a way for other nekos to know that you're my mate, so maybe it's different?"

Kaito blushed at the word mate. "I-I don't know...I'm not really good with pain." Kaito looked nervous.

"I'll try to be quick, I'm going to have to do this."

"W-Why?"

"Nekos are supposed to when they choose someone. It's in my instincts and I'd hate to just have to force you Kaito..." The look that Akaito gave him was enough for Kaito to agree. That look was scary, but so alluring at the same time. Kaito shuddered as Akaito gently lapped at where he was going to bite. "Here is goes Kaito..." Akaito said, as he sunk his teeth into his skin. Akaito really didn't want to do this, Kaito's skin was flawless and he hated to have to mark it and most likely leave a scar, but if it left other nekos away from Kaito, then so be it.

Surprisingly, Kaito's body flooded with pleasure when Akaito bit him. Giving the complete opposite reaction than Kaito was expecting. "Ahn! Akai-kuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn!" Kaito cried out loudly. He shuddered when Akaito pulled his teeth out and lapped at the wound he inflicted. Once he was done, he pulled away and smirked down at Kaito, "Sounded like you enjoyed that."

"Mmnn yes, bite me more." Kaito erotically moved his pale neck to the other side wanting Akaito to bite it.

This was enough to set Akaito off and practically pounced on Kaito as he buried his teeth deep in his neck a second time. "Ahhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Kaito cried out again, "S-So good~" Akaito pulled away lapping away at the wound. Once he was done he asked with a brow raised, "Are you sure you're not just a masochist?"

Kaito blush deepened, "Of course I'm not! It probably feels good because it's another one of those weird kinks you neko people have, like purring." Kaito laughed lightly.

"Pffft, my purring is sexy and you know it." Akaito winked at Kaito.

"Really? I just thought it was cute~" Kaito started to giggle and covered his mouth.

"Oh? Well I'll give you cute!" Akaito eyes glinted mischievously as he flipped Kaito around. This being done made Kaito gasp in surprise. Akaito ran his hands up Kaito's long legs and grouped Kaito's ass. Kaito moaned as he was being touched. Akaito massaged his bottom a little more before he gave it a nice smack which made Kaito squeak and turned around to glare at him. Akaito grinned, "Aw I'm sorry, did that hurt a little?"

Kaito turned back around and grumbled, "Akai-kun is so meeeaaaaan to me."

Akaito gave kisses along Kaito's spine and said, "Let me make it up to you." He flipped him back around and started to undo Kaito's pants. Once he realized what he was doing, Kaito blushed deeply and turned his head. Akaito finally undid Kaito's pants and took them off. He smirked when he saw Kaito's almost completely naked body underneath him. Man, how long has he been waiting for this?

"So you're into boxer briefs, ne?" Akaito chuckled.

"E-EH?! D-Don't look!" Kaito's blush deepened and he closed his legs.

"I'm only joking, come on." He gently opened Kaito's legs again. He wanted to comment about how turned on Kaito was because he obviously could tell, but he didn't want Kaito closing his legs on him again. Akaito began to kiss and lick the inside of Kaito's thighs. "Ahhhnnn, Akai-kun," Kaito shivered. Akaito began to touch the bulge in Kaito's underwear. Kaito took a pillow and hid his face partly because no one had ever touched him like this and he was extremely embarrassed, and also because he didn't want Akaito to hear more of the noises he made. Akaito noticed the muffled moans and looked up. He gently took the pillow away and stared at Kaito and said seriously, "Kaito, I like to hear that sexy voice of yours when I'm doing these things." Kaito's face instantly turned as red as Akaito's hair. "D-DON'T SAY THAT!"

"I'm just saying the truth! No need to yell, you can save that for later." Akaito winked at Kaito again, a naughty smirk adorning his face and his tail flicking lightly. Kaito's eyes widened, but he had no words for this and just covered his red face with his hands. Akaito just smiled and got off of the bed. Kaito peaked through his fingers and watched curiously to see what he was up to. As soon as Akaito began to take off his pants Kaito quickly looked the other way too embarrassed to watch. Once the annoyance was off, the neko went back over to the bed and leaned down to press kisses against Kaito's thighs again. Akaito could smell the arousal off Kaito and it made it **really **hard not to just go at it like his body was telling him to. He said he would be slow, and he was going slow. **Painfully slow.** Akaito got down to Kaito's erection and kissed it and ran his tongue across the fabric, which made Kaito gasp. Akaito began to slide off Kaito's underwear and Kaito hid his face with his arms. He leaned up and smiled when Kaito was fully naked before him. "Mmmnnn, so sexy." Akaito complimented and let his eyes gaze over Kaito's beautiful body. One thing that wasn't beautiful though, was that Kaito was still hiding that adorable face of his. Akaito wouldn't have that. Akaito took Kaito's arms and moved them "Kaito, I need to see that cute face of yours." Kaito let Akaito move them but he was a little teary eyed about how embarrassed he felt at the moment. "What's wrong?" Akaito asked, confused.

"I'm embarrassed of course! I've never shown my body to anyone like this..." Kaito tried to hide his face again, but Akaito pinned his arms over his head before he could do so.

"No need to get all teary about it. Here." Akaito slid off his boxers, making his erection spring up proudly. "Better?"

Kaito mouth was ajar as he looked at Akaito's shaft. There is NO WAY that that is going to fit, but then again he was rather large too, so maybe it would? I guess there is one way to find out...and it's probably going to hurt. A lot. Now Kaito kind of wished this wasn't his first time...

"Like what you see?" Akaito asked smugly and let go of Kaito's wrists.

Kaito's eyes quickly went to Akaito's once he realized he was staring, "I-I'm just wondering h-how that is going to...t-to.." Kaito couldn't say it and turned away in embarrassment.

"Fuck you?" Akaito asked bluntly.

"Don't say it so like thaaaaaat!" Kaito shot him a glare.

Akaito laughed, "Well, we will worry about that in a minute. I'm not done with my foreplay yet~"

"You don't need to say tha-ahhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnn~" Kaito moaned as Akaito put his lips around his member. Akaito ran his tongue along the underside and sucked gently, not wanting Kaito to feel the need to release too soon. Kaito arched his back off his bed in pleasure moaning Akaito's name as Akaito picked up the speed, his tongue giving delicious friction. Kaito laced his fingers in Akaito rich, red locks as he was getting closer to release, his eyes closed tightly in pleasure and he gently rubbed Akaito's red, fluffy ears to give him some pleasure as well.

"Hah, ah, AH! Akai-kuuuuuunnnn, mmmnnn i-it's c-coming s-soon!" Kaito warned, his head tilting back in pleasure.

Akaito immediately stopped, wanting to see Kaito's first release to be when he was inside him. Kaito whined when Akaito had stopped, but gasped when Akaito pressed lubed fingers to his entrance.

"W-Where'd you get that? I don't have lube in my house!"

"...borrowed it." Akaito answered sheepishly.

"Akaito..." Kaito started, scoldingly, "you know how I feel about steal-AH!" Kaito gasped when one of Akaito's fingers entered him.

"Let's worry about that later. I **need **you right now." Akaito said, panting and looking at Kaito with lust-filled eyes. Kaito bit his lip and nodded. Akaito pushed his middle finger in and Kaito closed his eyes. "How does it feel?" Akaito asked.

"Strange...," Kaito answered, at least it didn't hurt...yet.

"Alright I'm going to move it, kay?"

"Okay..."

Akaito gently pushed his finger in and out of Kaito, trying to find his special spot that would give him pleasure. After moving it a little more, Kaito moaned loudly. Akaito smirked victoriously as he knew he had found Kaito's prostate. He pushed against it a few more times before adding his index finger. "Nnnn," Kaito whimpered as tears sprang to his eyes. Now this actually hurt some.

"I'm sorry Kaito, I have to do this so you can be sort of prepared for what's about to come." Akaito said.

Kaito blushed darker, knowing what was being implied and still feeling rather nervous about it. Akaito thrusted his two figures and started to scissor Kaito so he could widen his walls a bit more. This caused Kaito to gasp in pain and Akaito looked at him apologetically but still continued a little gentler than before. He finally added his ring finger which made Kaito groan in pain, more tears coming to his eyes. Akaito wrapped his tail around Kaito's shaft and moved it while he thrusted his fingers against Kaito's prostate. "Ah, hah, nnnn mmmmmnnn~" Kaito moaned still feeling pain, but getting pleasure as well. The pain eventually subsided though and Akaito pulled his fingers out. Akaito got the lube and made sure to lather up his member with plenty so he could give Kaito the least pain possible. Akaito lined up against Kaito's entrance, "Are you ready?" he asked. Kaito swallowed and nodded, "J-Just be r-really g-gentle, okay? This is my first time..."

Akaito smiled gently and kissed Kaito on the forehead, "Of course I will, I was planning to anyway." He slowly started to push into Kaito. One his tip was in, tears of pain went down Kaito's face. Akaito stopped completely, "D-Do you want me to stop?" Akaito asked hurriedly.

"N-No, I want to do t-this with y-you. P-Please c-continue." Kaito answered. He wanted Akaito to feel good too. He felt bad that Akaito was the only one giving him pleasure all this time and he didn't receive any from Kaito himself.

Akaito frowned, still worried about Kaito but slowly pushed in more. After a lot of pausing to see if Kaito was okay he was finally all the way inside the bluenette.

Kaito looked up at Akaito with his adorably flushed face and beamed at him, "W-We're finally connected completely, Akai-kun." Kaito was still in pain, but it was getting a little better.

Akaito smiled, "Y-Yeah, mnnnn but you're so tight though." His instincts were telling him to just pound into Kaito but he instantly suppressed them, he was going to make sure Kaito would enjoy this. Akaito bit his lip so he could keep under control. "Tell me when it's okay to move."

Kaito nodded and waited until he got used to Akaito's size. He finally did after a few more minutes. "A-Akai-kun, y-you can start t-to move."

Akaito nodded and gently moved in and out of the bluenette. Kaito made small noises as Akaito softly rocked him with his tame thrusts. Akaito watched Kaito, blushing about how erotic he looked. His legs spread open giving Akaito a nice view of his pale body, slightly opened dark blue eyes watching Akaito with a deep blush adorning his face. God he was so beautiful, like a porcelain doll. He just looked so fragile laying on his baby-blue bedsheets like this, his dark blue hair fanned out from that faultless face of his. Not only was he good-looking, but he had such a wonderful heart too. It was like Akaito was falling in love with him all over again, just in this moment of closeness between the two, as he stared into those sparkling pools of blue.

Akaito suddenly leaned down and kissed him tenderly and Kaito kissed him back lovingly, hands threaded in his hair. The kiss slowly got more passionate as Akaito's rough tongue slid against Kaito's. Akaito started to move his hips a bit faster, wanting to feel Kaito more. Kaito broke the kiss and groaned loudly. Then he suddenly cried out as his prostate was hit. Akaito smirked and thrusted hard into the same spot which earned him a satisfyingly loud moan from the bluenette. "Ah! Akai-kun right there~" Kaito bit his lip in pleasure. Akaito took a hold of Kaito's hips and started to go a normal pace, not wanting to go too hard just yet. He wanted to hear Kaito beg for more. Moans kept escaping Kaito's mouth each time Akaito thrusted into him. "S-So good Akai-kun, ahnnnnn." He threw his head back and moaned in bliss. "Please,nnnn f-faster. D-Do it faster! O-Oh Akai-kun~" Akaito ginned and thrusted harder, loving hearing his name come out of Kaito's mouth. Akaito wrapped his tail around Kaito's member, jerking him off while he pounded into him. "I-I don't think I can take m-much m-more." Kaito gasped and writhed in pleasure under Akaito, his moans never stopping. "M-Me too." Akaito groaned feeling close himself. Akaito thrusted as hard as he could into Kaito. Kaito wailed in pleasure, his eyes welling up with tears but this time not from pain. "Hah, ahhh~ Akai-kun, mnnn Aka-AH, AKAITO!" Kaito shivered in pleasure as he came hard all over his chest and Akaito's tail as lay there panting on the bed. At the same time, Akaito howled Kaito's name as he came deep inside him. Kaito moaned softly as he felt Akaito's cum fill him. Akaito thrusted a few more times into Kaito before he collapsed on top of his lover, both painting from the intensity of their orgasms.

Akaito forced himself up after a little while and pulled out slowly. When he did, some of his cum dripped out of Kaito's entrance and Kaito shuddered. He then noticed some of Kaito's essence still on his tail and licked it off, watching Kaito intently to see his reaction. Kaito would have blushed deeper if he wasn't blushing so hard already from the moment they had just shared, so he just looked away. Akaito leaned over and started to clean the cum on Kaito's chest with his tongue. "Y-You don't need t-to do that! L-Let's just take a bath!" Kaito stuttered being able to respond again.

"I hate baths, let me just clean you instead." Akaito stated and continued what he was doing.

Kaito protested but since he was tired from what they had done, he couldn't fight against it.

Once Akaito considered Kaito clean, he pulled away and climbed in Kaito's bed, wrapping his arms around his lover from behind. Akaito was purring loudly now, snuggling into his love. Kaito's blush had calmed down by now, but it flared up again when he felt Akaito's naked body against him. Even though he was a little embarrassed by the position, Kaito still sighed contently and pressed closer to Akaito, "I love you, Akai-kun." Kaito slowly turned around and wrapped his arms around his lover, wanting to be snuggled more.

Akaito's purring got noticeably louder at these words and he hugged Kaito close, "I love you too, Kaito." He gently kissed Kaito on the top of his head which made the bluenette giggle. Kaito snuggled into the red-head's chest and closed his eyes, listening to his partner's purring and heartbeat. It was somehow...very...soothing. Eventually, both the newly found lovers fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms, holding each other close like they were the dearest thing in the world. For them, this was true, each other was the dearest thing in the world.


End file.
